


Magic

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble from my story 'It's A Kind of Magic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

“Leonardo!” A loud voice echoed around the large mountain on the cliff tops.

Leonardo quickly moved from the kitchen to his master's study where the call had come from.

He made sure to knock before he entered, the last time he had not, had resulted in bad consequences which Leonardo did not wish to be repeated.

“Enter.” An angry voice said from inside.

“Master Donatello? You called?” Leonardo asked as he stepped in.

“Yes, come here.” Leonardo made his way over to the desk and stood in front of it, looking down at his master sat in his desk chair.

“I want you to order a pizza.”

“Of course sir, your normal?”

“Yes and whatever you want.”

“You're buying me dinner?” Leonardo asked shocked.

“Yes, are you complaining?”

“No, sorry sir, thank you sir.” Leonardo said, walking away.

“And when the pizza and whatever you order has arrived bring it here and we will eat together, if we are going to do this we are going to do it right.” Donatello said, waving his hand and some candles appeared on the desk. “Now hurry up.”

“Of course.” Leonardo nodded and walked out of the room.

“I shouldn't be doing this.” Donatello sighed. “But it's for Leonardo...”

The horrible turtle couldn't deny the new feelings he felt towards the other turtle, he was only meant to use the turtle, to break him but now he had different feelings.

And this was the start to expressing them.


End file.
